THE LAST KISS
by STAILS565
Summary: The Team, was on a mission, but one thing worse, Yin Yang have an egg inside of him, and he decideds to stay behind, but giving his lover , One final kiss before his sacrifice.


**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**GUNNER: whassup Gunner here**

**STAILS: Okay, this is Yang's death, in the movie version, Alien vs Predator, this was on my head for a week, so I needed to write it down.**

**GUNNER: Uncool STAILS, killing my lover**

**STAILS: Hey, I can't help it, okay one of you will do the disclaimer please**

**YIN YANG: I will, STAILS565 doesn't own The Movies ' The Expendables', or the universe of the movie' Alien Vs Predator'.**

**STAILS: Thank you, Yang**

**YIN YANG: No Problem**

**GUNNER: Please, Enjoy**

_**THE LAST KISS**_

_**YIN YANG'S POV**_

I was hurt pretty bad, I lean against the wall behind me slid down to the floor, look down and breathe. Around my neck I have a necklace that My Lover Gunner Jensen did, and I did one for him. There was some aliens here in this place, and it seems its comin to reproduce. I clench My hands but I felt my body a little numb. ' _Damin ! seems I can't, but I need to', _I thought to myself. I felt an alien in front of me, I look at it saliva was comin out of its mouth, he was looking at me up and down. Seems that his checking me if im good for him to put eggs inside of me. And I was.

I Thought painfully,' _Im Sorry, guys , Im sorry Gunner My Love, Im sorry'. _I felt what it feels like a small mouth going to mine, I let tears fall because I know, this will be my last moments to live I know. I felt an egg going inside of me, seems a little big but it fitted. The alien was doing another. I grab the gun, and hold it, in his torso and shoot it before the second egg went inside of me. I look at it. ' _better get to the others ', _I thought. Even though, I have an egg inside of me. I needed to go to them. I stood up and went.

_**GUNNER'S POV**_

We Felt, some steps behind us. We look and Yin yang,My lover came.

" Hey, Guys", He said, I caught some sadness in his tone of voice. But of what?

Barney replies," Hey, yang, are you okay"?

" Im fine, Barney we better get out of here and fast", My Lover said

I said," yeah, we should, lets go".

The others agreed, we went to were we came before we were assigned to eliment who ever was in here. When we were going , we heard a scream, a gasp out. We stop look back. My Lover was in his knees, looking down, blood was on the floor, he looks like he was hugging himself, his arms around his stomach breathing heavily we couldn't see his face because of the cap he wears but we know he is in pain. His weapon is on his side I went to him, somehow I know whats going on.

_**YIN YANG'S POV**_

I felt, the alien's offspring, hatched in my body, and ready to come out, when we were going to our plane. I felt something painful that made me scream and gasp out. I cough up large amount of blood, I was breathing heavily, and gasping. I feel footsteps in front of me, it was Gunner , My lover, he kneel down.

" What is it Yang, whats happen to you"? He asked , I look at him with a look of agonizing pain, my bottom lip and chin stain with blood. His eyes went wide.

I manage to say," I …(Groans) I..Have(Grunts) I have an alien inside of me Gunner,( Grunts). When I tried to say it, the offspring inside of me, was breaking my ribcage slowly." Go, guys leave me here".

" No, were not gonna leave you here Yang", Gunner said, there was tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, don't make us leave you". His hands were on my shoulders.

I look at the ground, the pain from my chest, happen, I try to say," Go, please, I …(Grunts)..Don't want the..( Groans) same thing happen to you please go". I look at him, and then at the ground again. I cough up more Blood.

" please, I don't wanna Lose You Yang, I already lost one, I don't wanna lose another," My Lover said, his voice breaking," I Love You".

I Look at him, I gently put my right hand, on his left side of his face, and I try to say," I love you too Gunner Jensen, please, One last kiss", I try to smile. He knows it already.

He give me , a kiss, I melt it right into it, but the same as it started, it ended. I move, my slowly to his necklace, and a spark happens, his hand went over mine.

" Gunner , My Love, Ill always be with you , ill always be..( Grunts) Please..Go Now.. Your ( Grunts) Your not alone, Please, Go", I manage to say, I mange to push him he stood up, but he was about to say something but I cut him off," GO! NOW! BEFORE THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU!".

_**GUNNER'S POV**_

I Look at my injured Lover, tears are still falling down my cheeks. Barney came, he puts a hand on my left shoulder, and said," Gunner, come on, we go now before its too late".

" okay", I managed to say, the others went I was the last, I look at Yin Yang and he look at me, he told me telepathically," _Please, try to leave happily My Love". _And I went to were the others are at, we went to the plane, we got in. I heard Barney said," Christmas you know what to do".

" On It", Our second in command said, and went to pilot the plane, followed by our leader, I was seating down, looking at the ground, tears were still comin, I have my right hand on my chest clutching the necklace that My Lover gave to me.

_**YIN YANG'S POV**_

My team went; me and My lover looked at each other for the last time. The alien offspring inside of me, hurt me inside again I try to bear it, til they left. Other aliens came. I look at each one. I stood up, I have my weapons ready. One of me, charge at me, but I avoided it, I was able to, and destroy one, and two. But they injured me, severally. I heard the start of the team's plane, and I know that's going to the air, I destroy some more, and went to cover. I slid down to the floor, and took my chest armor, and throw it to the side, the pain of my chest was unbearable. I look at the plane, and gave a sad smile.

_**GUNNER'S POV**_

I went, to were Barney and Lee was, I look at the place, There were a bunch of alien shit coming.

"Look theres Yin Yang", Christmas said, I look were we were, and there he was. My Lover, by judging on how his fighting, his stalling the aliens for us to escape. But he can't anymore.

Barney ask," Whats happening".

We look at him.

_**YIN YANG'S POV**_

When I was fighting, It was the last time, the alien offspring from within, was about to break my ribs and skin. And it is. I fell to my Knees , Hugging myself. Aliens injuring me, severally.

_**GUNNER'S POV**_

We were watching, My Lover was on his knees, in the same position, Aliens around injuring him. Then he spread his arms in his wingspan,and an alien came out of his chest , My eyes went wide, I was so horrified right now. I felt my life . broke instantly my hand went to the necklace and clucthe it. I heard his voice that was meant for us, but the last he didn't care if the others heard it," _Bye…Guys..Be Happy..Gunner , My Love,My heart, My whole world …Please be happy with another … and don't…don't forget me… I Love You… So..Much …Gunner Jensen…Good Bye". _

I felt tears falling down my cheeks, I look down and said, in thought speak back to him, clenching my necklace," _I Love You So Munch Yin Yang You will never be forgotten , my love, my everything Good Bye". _I look back at the place, and move my hand, from my necklace.

_**YIN YANG'S POV**_

I smiled, for what he told me, in thought speak, tears were running down my cheeks. The alien was screaming for mother it seems. I have a deceived on my right, and I look up, I remember all the good times I smiled at them:

_We were at a mission, at a forest. _

" _Do you have something Yang,?" Gunner had said_

_I said," Gunner my love, theres something I want to give you", I got out a necklace, it was almost the same type of carving as Gunner's necklace. I walk to him, and handed to him, he look at it, and then at me. " the necklaces we did, it make us more connected like our bond, and it sometimes saves you, I made this, when I had time and I wanted to give it to you". _

_He closed his hand around it and said," Ill chesired it as long as live Yang"._

_I smiled._

I look back, and remember others, I remember, our kiss, and confession. I thought to myself," _Good Bye, world, mostly, Good Bye Gunner Jensen, you were my everything to me, I hope you won't forget me". _I trigger the bomb, and it made a powerful explosion, that I sacrifice myself to destroy this creatures.

**STAILS: Im done, sorry, for what I did, I just wrote this fast, I needed to get it out of my head, and this is a oneshot.**

**YIN YANG: cool, so this is my death, in that universe im I correct.**

**STAILS: Yes, yes you are**

**GUNNER: So Uncool, STAILS, but its cool**

**STAILS: ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Okay, review guys, review,^_^ **

**STAILS: Reviews will be Honored ^_^**

**ALL THREE: SO REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
